1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus which has a plurality of universal serial bus (USB) devices connected to a plurality of USB terminals, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses may be connected with a variety of external apparatuses. One widespread method is to connect electronic apparatuses according to the USB standard. The electronic apparatuses include a plurality of USB terminals to be connected with a variety of external apparatuses.
In the case of the electronic apparatus that supports the USB connection method and includes a plurality of USB input terminals, each terminal has an overcurrent protection circuit embedded therein, according to a load current of the apparatus connected according to the USB connection method. A current capacity permissible in the overcurrent protecting circuit is generally divided into a high capacity (for example, 1.5 A) and a low capacity (for example, 0.5 A). Accordingly, the USB input terminal is divided into a USB terminal to be connected with a high-capacity USB device as well as connected with a low-capacity USB device, and an input terminal to be connected only with the low-capacity USB device.
Manufacturers may mark a printed specification relating to current capacity on the electronic apparatuses, in order for users to recognize a difference in current capacity. However, it may be difficult for users to recognize the specification of a current capacity according to a print location, and the user may be inconvenienced in having to identify the capacity of the USB device that the user wishes to connect.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for connecting a USB device to an electronic apparatus without having to identify the capacity of the USB device.